Wounded Pride
by Melissande
Summary: He got what he always wanted, now though he turned into an ego manic. Where did that leave her and how can you deal with the consequences of wounded pride? Includes: Lita, Trish, Edge, Cena, many others...
1. Prologue

Wounded Pride

Author: Mel aka Queen Mab 319

Disclaimer; I own no one; it all belongs to Vince McMahon.

Rating: Currently PG 13

Distribution: Ask.

Pairings: Wait and see.

Notes: Random idea out of New Year's Revolution and Kristi's ramblings and my internet boredom. Time frame I am going to make this give or take a week or two after Edge won the WWE title. Storylines I include are at my discretion and my choice.

Wounded Pride: Prologue

-X-X-

**January 23rd, 2006, Raw Live in Charlotte, NC**

"Oh my god. Edge just pushed Lita into Triple H! He's setting her up for a Pedigree!"

"I can't believe it. Triple H better not hurt her puppies!"

"Shut up about her puppies. I can't believe what I am seeing. Lita and Edge began an affair and then a partnership. Doesn't he realize she's the one that helped him become the WWE Champion?"

"Well Joey I'm not going to agree with you on that. Lita makes good arm candy but let's face it she's dead weight!"

"How so Coach?"

"She can't wrestle. She's a liability and a champion can't have those."

"Oh my god folks and I can't believe Triple H just pedigreed Lita."

"Edge didn't even do anything; in fact it looked like he let triple H take out Lita."

"Well folks you just saw something horrific. WWE champion Edge just defended his title against Triple H, but lost by DQ for using a chair. But Triple H didn't go down. He was about to set the camp up for a pedigree when Lita was pulled into the ring by Edge and then taken down by a pedigree in stead. What does this mean?"

"I think this mean it's the end for Edge and Lita if she has anything to say."

-X-

She cut off the TV, she couldn't take anymore.

"What the hell where the writer's thinking?"

She said out loud.

She leaned back on her couch for a few minutes. With the way the WWE was going lately she was glad she'd been let go when she was. She wasn't sure how in the hell Lita put up with it, but she was going to make sure Lita didn't' have to anymore.

She didn't realize she'd made her decision until she went up stairs to pack. It wasn't like her to make spur of the moment decision, anymore. She had mad a few calls though and well now she was going to help her friend and to shake up the WWE.

-X-

"How the hell could you do that to me!" Lita yelled at Edge as they made their way out of the arena and to the car.

"What? You knew what could happen if you got in the ring. You're fine, so what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Adam I'm you're girlfriend. You're supposed to love me and loving me means taking care of me the way I do for you."

"Don't call me Adam. You know I like to be known as Edge!"

"Fine Edge!" Lita yelled as she turned the other way.

"What? Where are you going babe? Don't ya wanna celebrate me retaining the title?"

"No. I don't give a shit Adam…oh excuse me Edge! That you retained the title! You have changed since you got that and it hasn't been for the better. No I am going to find a different ride. I don't want to be around you right now."

"Fine. You're loss!" He said as she walked away carrying her bag. Yeah it was definitely her loss if she didn't want to be with the champ. He could sure as hell find some one else more than willing to be with him. And he sure as hell didn't need Lita, he got where he was with out her and he would stay there. Now to find some companionship

-X-

Okay that is where I am stopping the prologue. I wanna know what you guys think. Should I continue? Read and review. Thanks Mel.


	2. Chapter 1: Solace

Wounded Pride

Author: Queen Mab 319

Disclaimer: Mel owns nada, Vince owns ALL.

Rating: PG-13 for some language and violence

Distribution: Ask and you just might get it if you really want it.

Notes: Seriously had no idea that was gonna happen on Raw Monday Night, but damn was it awesome when Cena came out. Anyways, this is kind of going to come from WWE storyline, my head and the influence of my friends and suggestions I receive. The first chapter was really an experiment and well apparently lots of people liked it so I shall try to live up to that. Also this is a mix of storyline/reality kind of, I don't know how to really say it other than like though so I'll put it this way. I am using creative license and some borrowing, perhaps from the sometimes okay writers of the WWE.

Random Stuff: Stephanie is not pregnant. Umm more later, when I feel like revealing it.

**------xxxxx------**

Chapter One

Solace

It had been a little over two weeks since he had lost his title and he was still fuming over it. Tonight he had once again tried to get a rematch, only to be blocked once again by Vince McMahon, his boss. Sometimes he really hated the old bastard. Vince really was a despicable man, the things he had done to his family and his employees.

Cena let out a sigh. Oh well, he thought, you knew what ya was gettin' into.

Tonight he had been given a script telling him he was to 'interrupt' Edge's promo for his match against Triple H and threaten him. Cena had wanted to do more than that. He wanted to tear the bastard's face off and shove it up his…

John took a deep breathe. Since when did he get upset over something like this? He wasn't the type to. He was usually easy going.

Cena picked up his bag and made his way out of the locker room. He decided he needed to take a break and forget everything for a night.

Yea, he'd go to the hotel, change, call up a friend and then go out and drink himself into oblivion. Maybe pick up a cute little southern girl, make her life by lettin' her sleep with the thug doctor. On second though he probably wouldn't do that. He'd never really been into causal flings and one night stands, jus' wasn't his style.

John let out a deep breathe as he made his way to the exit of the new Bobcat's arena in Charlotte. He had to admit it was pretty nice, but he would held a more soft spot for the arena had he gotten a chance to win his title back.

"What kinda name is the Bobcats, anyway?" He said out loud as he walked out the door shaking his head.

John was making his way to his rental SUV when suddenly he heard a sugary sweet voice behind him.

"Well, well, Cena why so glum?"

John turned to see the current women's champ standing a few feet behind him, a huge smile plastered on her well make-upped face.

"How are ya Trish?"

Cena really had no use for the women's champion, from everything he had ever seen or encountered of the woman she was too full of herself to seem genuine or even remotely nice. Everything people saw on TV, that was just an act.

"I am good John. I am sure I am better than you. I mean all you seem to be getting lately are bad storylines. But at least you don't have to play nice and play up to that stupid, annoying, little bitch Mickie James."

Mickie James seemed nice enough to him. She seemed to be doing her best with the stuff given to her by the McMahons.

"Yeah well you don't have to put up wit' that annoyin' ass Edge. An' ya still got a title."

"Yeah that was really sad when Edge decided to cash in his contract. But you could always find other ways of getting back at him and well if you were willing to perhaps compromise on some things I could help you."

Trish had slowly made her way over to John as she was talking. Currently she was positioned just in front of the young former WWE Champion, who had turned to look at Trish and was leaning up against his rental.

Trish caught Cena off-guard as she suddenly leaned up on her tiptoes and pulled the Newbury native down into a forceful kiss.

John was at a loss for how to react. Sure Trish was hot, he couldn't deny that, but she was _not _his type. No he wanted a woman who wouldn't use him to further her career or ensure she something warm to snuggle up to in the middle of the night.

John forcefully pushed Trish away from his body. He looked down at the woman's surprised expression, his face hardening when he saw the realization of rejection dawning on the blonde woman's face.

"Tha's a nice thought Trish, but umm I think I'll pass."

Trish's eye's hardened even more.

"Yeah well you'll regret not taking me up on my offer John. You see I could help you just like you could help me. I could make sure you got another title shot and I could ensure that you would win it back. But maybe you don't want my services. Fine. I'll just go find someone who is and make you—"

Trish's words were cut off as the pair her another pair emerge from the arena. From the sounds of it, they were arguing.

"Don't call me Adam. You know I like to be known as Edge!"

Great the rated R superstar and his super slut, Cena thought.

"Fine Edge!"

"Aww looks like there's trouble in paradise."

Trish said earning a look from Cena.

"Yeah, who ever said wha' they had was paradise?"

Trish looked up at Cena one more time, before she turned and walked off into the darkness. Cena didn't bother to follow her with his eyes. And try as he might though, he couldn't help but listen to the fighting couple.

He heard Edge say 'fine, you're loss' and saw Lita go in the direction opposite the superstar.

As much as he wanted to hate them both, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the young woman who had to put up with that overrated jackass. He didn't know what Lita saw in Edge.

Oh well not my problem, he thought as he got in his SUV and drove to the hotel.

**-X-**

Lita could feel the tears beginning to just leak out of her hazel eyes as she made her way around the corner of the arena. She just needed a minute to think and to collect her self. Then she'd see if she could find a different way to the hotel and when she got there she wasn't sure, but she might see if she could bunk with Candice or Lilian for the night. She didn't really care where she slept, hell she'd sleep with one of the guys if it just got her away from her 'boyfriend' for awhile.

She snickered at the thought of what the roster would think if she spent the night with one of the guys. Didn't matter if she was friends with the guy or not, most the roster would start gossiping starting with that backstabbing witch Trish. Sometimes Lita really wished Stephanie were still around. She may have played a bitch on TV, but she really was always nice to Lita and she had always made sure to figure out ways for Li to get to Trish. Oh well.

Lita took a deep breathe.

She really needed a break from everything.

Just as she was about to go find one of her few remaining friends, her cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi!"

Lita said as she felt a little better at the voice on the other end.

"How are you? I saw what happened tonight. That was uncalled for. He should have protected you!"

Lita leaned back against the concrete wall of the arena. She wasn't being told anything she didn't already know.

"Amy, you need to break up with the asshole and kick him in the balls so he can never reproduce!"

Lita sighed. That would be nice.

"I am not sure how well that would go seeing as he is one bigger than me and two I have to work with him even if I break up with him. So is there any other reason you called me other than to chastise me?"

"Yes. I have something to tell you."

"Well it better be good news, because I don't think I could handle anything bad right now."

She could hear the smile in the other woman's voice as she spoke.

"Oh it's good news alright. I am coming back."

Lita almost dropped the phone in shock.

"How is that possible? I have my ways. Does the name Stephanie McMahon mean anything?"

"Yeah. But Nora what does she have to do with anything?"

"Just wait and see. Be strong. I'll see you soon."

The other end of the line went dead, causing Lita to hang it up.

Well that was an even bigger shock. Now Nora Greenwald aka Molly Holly was returning and so, too, it would seem Stephanie McMahon?

--------------------------------

Okay so…Like it or hate it? Not what you expected? Scrap it and start over? Let me know.

-Mel


	3. Chapter 2: Friends in Low Places

Wounded Pride

Author: Mel

Rating: PG-13

Email: Ask.

Notes: Okay been a few weeks or so. What can I say I am a busy person just ask Kristi! Umm how great was it that Lita hit Edge with the belt! Nora is back, if you don't like it oh well, just how the story goes. Steph is not preggers, but in real life good luck to her! Kane and Lita were never married….it was all storyline! Also I am probably going to use Amy/Lita interchangeably.

Pairings: Umm still in the air except for eventual John/Lita.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea that my muses see fit to give me. Any storylines included are at my discretion. I think obviously I am going a different way than TV but some stuff may creep in.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Two

Friends in Low Places

Lita stood in shock for a few more minutes. Did Nora just tell her that she and Stephanie were coming back?

Lita was still so caught up in the implications of Nora's words that she didn't hear the foot steps behind her.

"You know staring at something isn't going to make it work. Red why the hell are you staring at your phone and where the hell is Rated R Super Dick you share air with?"

Lita jumped at the voice behind her.

"You scared me half to death. I, well, umm…"

"Did that idiot leave you here? Wait a minute have you been crying?"

The person asked as a few steps were taken to close the distance between the two. A hand came out to wipe away a still drying tear.

"Umm yeah we had a little disagreement, nothing out of the ordinary anymore or so it seems."

"Well do you need a ride? A place to stay?"

"That's a sweet offer but what would the roster think of you? They would expect it from me…I'm sure most would say that I was just looking for someone else to pass the time with. Nah I'll ask Lilian or Candice."

The man grimaced at the woman's words of the impressions of the roster. Most of them were just gossip mongers anyway and more than a few of them had worse skeletons in their closets than Lita did.

The man known as the big red machine had seen Amy in her last few months with that asshole known as Matt Hardy. He had seen how unhappy the slick haired rat made her feel and in all honesty the big man couldn't blame her one bit for turning to someone else. But then the shit had hit the fan and well the WWE decided to capitalize on it. That was the part that angered him and now it seemed the so called R-Rated Superstar was making the usually vibrant red head unhappy, made him really want to tear the man a new one.

"Red since when have a given one iota what the roster thinks?"

Lita smiled.

"Well that is true. But still I think I need female companionship and girl talk and well I am not sure if I can ask you about the newest Cosmo Karma Sutra and the latest fashion trends."

"Woman, you know I am up with all that shit! Oh no I forgot to make an appointment with my stylist! I am just going to faint!"

Kane brought a hand up to his hand in a mock faint gesture.

Amy smiled, and then hugged the big man.

"God I miss working with you! Thanks for making me laugh."

"Anytime, Red. Well if you're sure I am going to go. I think me and Show are sharing a ride tonight. Hey we're thinking of going out later, us and a few of the guys…if you want to join." Kane said as he began to walk away.

"I'll think about it."

**-X-**

Cena had made his way back to the hotel quickly and up the stairs to his room. He wanted to wash off the ring, the night and the kiss he'd received from Trish Slutus as quickly as possible.

The man quickly shut and locked the door, then grabbed shower stuff and boxers and made his way to the bathroom.

Emerging fifteen minutes later, he quickly dressed in a pair of jeans shorts and a Chain Gang t-shirt, and then moved to sit on the bed pulling out his cell phone.

He quickly dialed a number from memory and waited for an answer.

"Yes, you have reached the sexiest man alive, how may I help you?"

John rolled his eyes at the man's words.

"You're sick man ya know that right?"

"Sure whatever you say Cena. What do you want?"

"I was wonderin' when ya going out tonight? I wanted to take you up on ya offer. I don' really feel up ta stayin' in."

"That's understandable. I mean if that annoying jackass had my title I'd be pissed too. But of course if you regain it man, I'll just take it from you!"

"Whateva. Would ya jus' tell me what you're up to so I can decide if I wanna join or not."

"Sure. If you must know, Carlito, Benjamin and I are going to a bar, nothing big. You game for joining?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well meet you in the lobby in about a half hour?"

"Sounds good. See ya then."

**-X-**

Amy made her way into the hotel along with Lilian Garcia. She had exited the arena soon after Kane left Lita and readily agreed to let the young woman room with her. The truth was she'd taken to rooming on her own since Lita had starting sharing one with Edge, but from the looks of it Lilian might have her roommate back on a regular basis.

The two women made their way upstairs and into the room both randomly tossing their bags around the room and sitting down.

"So what do you want to do? Get drunk from the mini bar and watch movies? Do our hair? Call boys? Invite Candice over for a lingerie pillow fight?"

Lita rolled her eyes at the South Carolinian's comments.

"You're mind is very scary Lil. Very scary."

Lita said as she smiled at Lilian's fake hurt look.

"Well anything to make you smile. Do you want to tell me what's the matter hun? I mean I don't' like Edge but you seemed to so…why aren't you with the current WWE Champion?"

"Did you not see what he let happen to me Lilian? He left me to get the pedigree from Hunter. That was uncalled for! I am just so sick and tired of him. Adam, oh wait don't let me forget, Edge! He has just changed so much since getting that title and I think it was even before that I just I'm not sure about anything anymore Lilian."

The young woman nodded at what the red head was saying.

"Well okay we won't talk about it. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Go to a bar and get shit faced?"

"Hey sounds like a plan to me. If we hurry we can convince Candice to come with us."

"Okay, but question, why isn't Candice rooming with you?"

Lilian shrugged her shoulders.

"She said she had other arrangements when I asked. I didn't really question. I personally think Candi's got a boy toy, just not ready to share with everyone."

Lita nodded. She could understand the young woman's logic. Look at what had happened to her. Sometimes a secret was best kept just that a secret. Well whatever Candice was up to Lita hoped she was careful. She really liked the young woman and was glad she was now around more.

**-X-**

Twenty minutes later, Lilian and Lita joined Candice in the lobby, but they didn't find her alone. The buxom brunette was standing in the arms of one Masterpiece Chris Masters, and they were not alone.

Shelton Benjamin, Carlito and one John Cena were there as well.

"Wha' the hell is up? Why the hell are we lettin' that slut muffin join us?"

Cena said earning looks from the entire group.

Lilian Garcia's little eyes had darkened as she almost hit the young man.

Lita just let out a sigh. Why would people never let it drop? It was bad enough from the fans, but still from the roster?

Masters though took care of it.

"Cena shut the hell up. Lita is more than welcome to join us. She is friends with most the people here excluding you. If you don't' like it, friend or no, you can leave."

Cena rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before answering.

"Whateva'. Can we go? I jus' wanna get the hell outta here."

Nods came from the group and they all made their way to the exit and into the night.


	4. Chapter 3: Mutual Benefits

Title: Wounded Pride

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: Me own nothing, Vince own everything.

Notes: Nothing new that I know of.

Rating: PG-13 for language and some nudity

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Three

Mutual Benefits

Stupid woman! Edge thought. She really thought she could control him? She thought that taking care of her mattered? Sure he had loved her, once, he thought to himself. But really did she expect it to last? Really he was a champion now, he didn't need liabilities like a arm piece with an injury, no he needed something better, some_one_ better, someone who could help a champion.

Edge was so lost in his thoughts as he made his way into the hotel that he didn't notice the blonde shadow following him. No he was too wrapped up in himself to notice much of anything.

**-X-**

The car ride to the bar had been interesting. The size of the group making them split into two cars, the first carrying a still not too pleased Cena, Carlito and Benjamin and the second one occupied by Amy, Lilian, Candice and Masters, Carlito and Masters had lost the toss so were DDs for the night, allowing for everyone else to get drunk of their asses if they so desired.

The group of WWE wrestlers and divas earned a few stares as they entered the bar, but not many as it appeared that several wrestlers were already occupying several tables by the dance floor. The occupants included Victoria and her boyfriend, Tyson Tomko, Torrie Wilson, Victoria's best friend, Big Show, and Kane. The latter waving the new comers over once he noticed them.

"Hey guys. We didn't know you were coming out!" A rather obviously intoxicated Victoria said, moving to stand up but stumbling causing some slippage to leak down on the bald head of her boyfriend.

"Vic, honey, why don't' ya sit down?"

"You know what! I think that is an excellent idea!"

The woman said before she said down on her boyfriend's lap, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Well if y'all can ignore the kissey face duo then join us." Big Show better known as Paul Wight said.

"Thanks for letting us sit with you guys. So that what have you guys been up to? Looks like you've been here for quite some time." Benjamin said grabbing a seat next to Torrie who was seated next to Kane and Show on one side of a big table.

He was quickly followed by Chris Masters who pulled Candice on to his lap, earning a playful slap from the young woman accompanied by a smile.

This left the other four to take up places on either side of the so called kissey face duo; Lilian and Carlito were on one side and much to each other's dismay Cena and Lita were on the other.

Cena let out a sigh the earned him looks from Carlito and Master's that didn't go unnoticed by Kane.

"Yeah we've been here a while. I see you got Red to come out. Good I invited her out with us earlier, but she said she wanted to stay in."

"Yeah well I wouldn't let her stay in. I threatened girl talk!" Lilian Garcia said with a smile.

"Ohhh girl talk! I want some girl talk!" Victoria said finally rising from Tyson's lips for air.

"Whoa Vicky, I don't think you can handle girl talk right now! But you know what I want to do?"

Torrie's words earned her a blank look.

It didn't faze her.

"I want to dance!"

With those words Torrie climbed over Show and Kane, even though all she had to do was push her chair back, this was evidence of her rather intoxicated state as well.

She made her way around the table to Victoria, pulling her friend up, who of course pulled her boyfriend up who looked at someone to please come help him. He got sympathetic smiles but no joiners until Lilian smiled at Carlito and asked him if he wanted to dance, which got Show up from the table as well.

Everyone at the table breathed a sigh of relief for a moment until glances revealed who was still seated at the table, in which case one pair quickly looked for a waitress to signal.

**-X-**

Edge made his way to his hotel room for the night. He looked around. Hmm a big bed would have been nice to show Lita just who was the master of her. Oh well he was just going to find someone else.

He quickly entered the bathroom to take a shower and then get ready to go on a hunt.

Fifteen minutes later he exited the bathroom, naked except for a towel wrapped around his waste.

He walked around to the bed, reaching down and turning on the light.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you of course. I see you're all alone. Where is your little slut?"

"She's not here I got rid of her."

"Well good, because I have a proposition for you."

Edge stood by the bed looking down at Trish who was lying on the bed underneath the sheets, from what he could see naked.

"Oh really. Do tell."

"Well why don't you just drop that towel and crawl in here with me and we can talk about it."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because I am a better lay than that fake little red head who has been your bed warmer for the past few months?"

Edge stood there for a moment; long enough for Trish to think he wasn't going to get into the bed.

Then he removed his towel and crawled into the bed, coming to rest beside Trish Stratus.

"So why are you in my bed exactly?"

"Well I saw that you and Amy have a little misunderstanding earlier, so I saw that I had my chance. And well unlike some people when I see an opportunity I take it."

"Good. Now what do you say we settle this business deal?"

For her answer Trish leaned over and kissed Edge on the lips as a hand reached behind him to turn off the bed side lamp.

**-X-**

Several drinks later and the two occupants of the table who were unhappy in one another's were now the best of friends.

The friends they had come with had come and left the table several times and each time they had taken notice of the fact the pair hadn't killed one another.

Now was one of the times the duo of John Cena and Amy Dumas were alone.

They were sitting close together talking of all things about dogs.

"Yeah I have had several dogs. My favorite kind is definitely a mutt. They make the best."

"Really?" Cena said completely enraptured by Amy's words.

"Well I'll hafta keep that in mind when I go to get a dog. Hey I have a great idea…you can come with me and help me pick out jus' the right dog."

"Well I can help you, but really the dog picks you. I believe that anyway."

"You know what Li, you ain't all that bad."

"You know what Cena, I agree. You aren't that bad either."

"Hey sorry for all the insults I been throwin' ya way."

"Understandable. I have been hanging around with a dick and well he did steal your title when you were vulnerable, but now things will get better."

They grew silent for a few minutes, before downing the rest of their drinks.

"Ya wanna dance?"

Cena asked the red haired diva as he rose from his seat, extending a hand down to the diva.

She smiled.

"Yeah I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 4: Dawns Early Light

Wounded Pride

Author: Queen Mab 319

Summary: Read the previous stuff.

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Chapter Four: Dawn's Early Light

_Ouch. _Was the first word that popped into the red haired diva's brain as she came suddenly awake. She moved to bring a hand up to her head to try and make the drumming in it stop, but she was stopped as her hand bumped something solid.

_What the? _Amy thought as she struggled to figure out just what that something solid was.

She decided that instead of opening her eyes, she would first use the touch test just to see what exactly that 'solid' thing was.

Tentatively the diva's small hand reached out, at first feeling nothing but air, then suddenly she connected with something definitely solid and from the feel definitely male. Suddenly Lita pulled her hand back.

_Oh my God what did I do?_

She thought for a few minutes. The last thing she remembered clearly last night was first the fight with Edge and essentially breaking up with him, then the talks with Nora, Lilian and Glen. Then she remembered going to a bar and having a good time with…with who? Amy's mind suddenly blacked out.

_Think, Amy, Think. Someone who you don't like, who doesn't like you…John Cena. _

The words echoed through her alcohol hazed mind.

_Okay. Wait. Don't panic. Talking…I remember talking, then drinking, then talking, then kissing._

Amy's eyes suddenly burst open and she moved quickly into a sitting position as her mind gave her a suddenly very vivid flash of her kissing Cena in the bar. Then later on he had offered to walk her to her room, but somehow they ended up taking a detour to his room so he could give Lita a CD.

_Why the hell would I need a CD? Oh yeah. _She remembered telling the wrestling rapper that she had liked his music but had had no time to purchase a CD.

_Okay that had been in the elevator. How the hell didn't I leave, then if all the hell he was gonna give me was a CD?_

Amy looked to her right and what she saw made her lose her ability to think for a few minutes. She had been lying next to a very naked, very male John Cena. She now saw that the solid object she had come into contact had in fact been Cena's very wide, very beautiful chest. That's when she looked down and noticed she was too in the same state of undress as the former WWE Champion.

Amy scooted over to the edge of the bed reaching for the nearest article of clothing she could find, which turned out to be the Chain Gang t-shirt Cena had worn the pervious night. She quickly pulled it over her head getting distracted for a moment by the smell of Cena on it.

She had to admit the man might be a thug and an ass most the time, but damn did he smell good.

_God get a hold of yourself._

Amy thought to herself as she tip topped quickly and quietly to the bathroom door, shutting it behind herself and locking it. She moved to sit down on the toilet lid and put her head in her hands.

_Okay, how did we go from getting a CD to getting naked?_

Suddenly Amy was given a very vivid memory by her now screamingly hung over head. It had protested greatly when she had risen to a sitting up position so quickly, but she had been too busy trying not to freak out to notice.

-X-

"_So here's tha' CD. Ya know if ya want I could write a song for ya. I mean nobody's gonna ever do that for ya. And well if they did it would'n' be as good as mine." Cena said with a smirk on his face as the diva rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah or not. So how is it that you have a room all by yourself? Do you bite people? I mean you do seem to have some anti-social tendencies what with calling perfectly fine women names. At least well.."_

_What had started out as a joke quickly turned to Amy beginning to cry._

_Cena frowned and made his way over to the diva taking her in his arms and walking her over to the bed. The CD lying forgotten the floor._

_As John pulled Lita to his shoulder he opened his mouth._

"_Hey now don' go cryin' or nothin' like that. Ya might hafta make me show I do have feelin's. Now I don't know what is up with that jackass Edge dumbin' ya for no reason, but now that I know ya a bit, I think he's crazy. And Li', no Amy, I'll tell ya something else…I have always secretly thought you was cute."_

_Amy looked up at him to see he was sincere._

"_Liar. I am not beautiful and after I did everything I could to help him get his precious title. I did it for him; I helped him because I loved him. Now I know he never loved me. If he had or did he wouldn't act the way he has right? Or am I stupid?"_

_The diva said beginning to cry harder._

_John let air escape his lungs before continuing._

"_You ain't stupid. He is. Any man would be lucky to have someone like you on their side."_

"_Really," Amy said leaning back a little._

"_Yeah."  
_

"_Well then I think you deserve a kiss for that." The diva said pulling John's head down for a kiss. For a few minutes the thug doctor didn't react then as Amy began to pull back thinking she had just made a complete fool of herself and shown Cena everything he thought about her was true, he kissed her back. John kissed Amy with a fierceness that said he was taking care of the kissing and Amy happily let him as the two got lost in each other._

_-X-_

_Oh my god. I..Everyone was right about me. I am a slut. _ Amy thought as she pulled her head from her hands. She wiped tears from her face, but couldn't stop the ones that followed it.

She was lost in her crying for a few minutes. She didn't hear the first knock but the second and the words that followed she heard loud and clear.

"Amy open the door."

Amy jumped. _When had he gotten up? _

Cena who stood on the other side of the door in his boxers had awoken just after the diva had gone into the bathroom. He didn't have as big a headache as he was sure the diva did, but it still hurt to hear slight noises.

He had lain in bed for a few minutes trying to remember the previous night. It had all come back to him. They had kissed then began to remove clothing and well the rest even made an experienced male like him blush.

_How the hell did I end up getting drunk and having sex with the woman that made me lose my belt?_

Cena shook his thoughts as he returned to the present. He didn't' have time to think about the what's or hows. Right now he had to deal with the diva that was very probably beating herself up.

"Amy don't make me break down the door. Ya should know me well enough to know I'll do it."

His words brought the diva to the present and she unlocked the door. The wrestler was grateful for that because he really didn't feel like knocking a door down first thing in the morning especially when he had a hang over.

He cringed inside at the obvious evidence of tears on the diva's red face.

He took her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom and towards the bed.

He sat down next to her and turned to face her. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Lita, Amy, we need to talk about last night."

She still didn't' look at him.

Amy was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice when Cena leaned forward and took one of her hands in his.

Cena's other hand found its way under her chin turning her face to his.

"Amy look at me."

She did.

"Last night shouldn't have happened yes. But it did. Now don' go beatin' your self up 'bout it. Lots of people get drunk and sleep with people they don' mean to. We are not an exception."

Cena stopped to take a breathe. 

"Yeah in the past I may have said shit 'bout ya. And that you were a slut, but Amy I don't think that anymore. Okay? Do you understand me?"

"Yeah I understand alright. Now that you have gotten a taste of Edge's slut she's not a slut as long as she is sleeping with you right? I am sure that is what you think. That is what everyone thinks of me and you know what…I am not letting you or anyone think of me that way anymore. I am going to get dressed and leave this room and we are both going to forget that you and I have ever seen each other naked. Then I am going to go to Vince and ask him to give me a new storyline. I can't work with Edge anymore it hurts too much."

She said the last few words with a conviction Cena hadn't seen in her in a long time, if ever.

He caught her arm though as she made to get up and pushed her back down.

"Hold up. I am not finished. I don' think you are no longer a slut cause ya slept with me. So wha' you feel in love with someone not ya boyfriend. Shit happens. I shoudn'a realized that and not kept remindin' ya of the past. If you want to forget we slept together fine, but Amy I won't. So we were drunk, but last night was fun. Doesn' hafta stop."

Before Cena could continue he was stopped by a resounding slap.

"Damn woman what the hell was that for?"

Cena said as he glared at the woman who had just slapped him.

"You don't get it. You just basically told me if I sleep with you …that, that.."

"That what? I didn' say that. I said we can continue sleepin' together. I mean damn…"

"Ouch. Damn it woman."

Cena said as he was hit once more with an unexpected slap.

"You John Cena are an even bigger asshole then I thought you were. I am going to forget I ever thought you had a nice bone in your body and especially forget that I slept with you. You don't get it. You just asked me to go from being Edge's little slut to yours. You are such an asshole. I am getting out of hear and if you follow me I am going to do more than slap you this time."

Lita said as she gathered her clothing and quickly put some on and left the hotel room, slamming the door behind her, causing Cena not only to hurt from the blows she had gotten in but also from the strain to his aching head.

Cena sat down on the bed and laid back wondering just how the hell his life had gotten so out of hand.


	6. Chapter 5: Girl Talk

Wounded Pride

Chapter Five: Girl Talk

Notes: Umm recap, Amy and Edge are dating, but broke up after Raw. It is now the next day. Nora aka Molly Holly is coming back, Stephanie is returning. She is not pregnant.

Pairings: Lita/John Cena, Candice/Masters, Victoria/Tomko, others?

-X-

Amy emerged from Cena's room with a tear stained face and disheveled appearance.

She leaned against the wall, letting out a breathe.

_What am I going to do now? _She thought to herself. _Go to my room, wait I don't have a room. Oh wait, yeah I do, sharing one with Lil._

Lita almost slapped her forehead. Lilian was going to pick on her mercilessly. Well Amy wouldn't let her, because right now she wanted to kill people.

Amy made her way from Cena's room to her and Lilian's.

She was about to search herself for the keycard, but didn't have to as the door opened.

"Well young lady you have a lot of explaining to do." Lilian Garcia said as she opened the door allowing Amy to come in, but the lecture did not stop there.

"Yes you do, missy. You had us both worried to death."

"No offense Candy but I think you were a little to preoccupied by your boy toy to notice my absence."

Candice's nose wrinkled from her place in the chair by the bed, but she did smile.

"Okay maybe you're right, but we were worried."

"Yes, young lady we were. So where were you?"

"I was umm…ahh.."

"The umm ahh I will take to mean you spent the night in John Cena's room, because I saw you leave with him. I know you didn't' go back to Edge."

At the mention of his name, Amy clammed up as she came to take a seat on the extra un-slept in bed.

"I'm sorry, Amy. So really what happened?"

"Well, we, umm.."

"You what?" Candice asked once more jumping into the conversation.

"Well, I slept with him."

"Oh really. That's umm good."

Lilian's expression was enough to make Amy want to laugh, which she needed after her morning.

"Yes. I slept with him then he made me cry and feel cheap."

"What? Where is he, do you want us to beat him up?" Lilian said as she rose quickly, followed by Candice.

Amy started to laugh uncontrollably.

Lilian and Candice shared a look. Had their friend finally lost it?

"Ames are you okay?" Candice said walking towards her friend who was now rolled over on her side, laughing even harder.

She finally stopped laughing as tears began to pour down her face.

"No. I'm not that's what's so funny."

The pair once more shared a look as Candice came to sit down one side of her friend, with Lilian coming to rest on the other.

"Then what's funny?" Lilian asked her.

"The image of you two beating up John Cena."

"What you don't think we can do it?" Candice asked.

"No I think you could that's why its so funny."

At that all three women burst out laughing, but after a few minutes the need to catch their breathe became necessary.

"Okay, so let me get this little recap for my sake so I can understand." Candice said. "You broke up with Edge last night after Raw, then you were supposed to be sharing a room with Lilian, but because we went out, you and Cena got into a fight, then found what common ground? And you slept with him, then he made you feel like crap and now you're here?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Nice break down Candy." Lilian said.

"So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what do you want us to do to John? I don't mind getting Chris to beat him up and I'm sure one of Lilian's many admires would kick his ass for him for you."

Amy smiled, but shook her head.

"I just want to forget I slept with him and go home and recuperate then go talk to Stephanie."

"Well that sounds like a plan. Do you want to come home with me?" Lilian asked.

"No. I well, Nora called me last night after Raw. Apparently she and Stephanie are cooking something up. So who knows."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's good." Candice said.

"Yeah maybe you girls will have something to do other than be arm pieces and pieces of meat." Lilian said.

"Yeah. Who knows what the WWE has in store for us."

-X-

"Dad, thanks for meeting with me." Stephanie McMahon said as she walked into her father's hotel suite.

Stephanie had taken a red eye flight from Greenwich the night before. She had received a call from Nora Greenwald, a person she had been planning on calling. She was tired of the way the women's divisions were getting thrown to the dogs.

She was going to do something about it and first the meant discussing her ideas with here father.

"Of course sweetheart. I'd do anything for you. You know that. So what is this idea you have to talk to me about?"

Vince asked as he moved to a chair and motioned for Stephanie to take one as well.

"Well to be honest dad I want to rebuild the women's divisions on all the rosters. I mean we've got a decent one going on Raw, but Smackdown is a shambles. I mean you fired Christy and well the recent hires haven't been exactly sparkling. I have already taken the liberty of calling Nora Greenwald and well I want to take a more active role on television once more."

Vince sat back and nodded his head.

"That's wonderful sweetheart, but you have to tell me more to convince me. I know you think the women's division is slack, but I think it's going just well. Well have the good viable wrestlers in Victoria and Trish, we have arm candy in Melina and Lita and well we have eye candy in all the divas but especially in Candice and Ashley and well Trish."

"Yeah dad, about Trish, I am sick of her and I know the public is. And believe it or not there are women who are fans of wrestling and well they want to see more than the T & A action of Mickie James coming on to Trish. Frankly I think Trish's spotlight needs to be illuminated elsewhere. I am tired of her. I want to push someone to the fore front which is why I want to propose the Women's title go inter-promotional and we begin to build up the women's division on both rosters and that I become the new GM of both shows."

Vince's hands were now steepled.

"Well sweetie good ideas, but "

"No buts dad. I want to be on TV again. You know it would be excellent. We need to have a more active role once again on TV in an even more active role than previously and what better way than to announce me as the new GM of Raw and Smackdown?"

"Well Stephanie, we are going to name you GM of Raw, you now that. And you also know we are planning on working with the women's storylines, I just don't see why the rehire of Nora is necessary or why we need to worry with Smackdown. Our flagship is Raw so why not focus our attention and energy on it?"

"Because dad, we have wrestlers on both rosters who need attention and pushes. You hire people you believe will be good wrestlers right? Well then why not use that and make them all superstars? It says so on our website. So why not let me and creative worry about things and you go back to Boca Raton and have fun with mom?"

"Young lady I resent that. Now you have good ideas, but you still have yet to convince me or tell me what you really have in mind."

"Well dad, why don't you get more comfortable while I tell you what my idea is exactly?"

-x-

Note: So it's been a while? Sorry. I am trying to formulate ideas for this story. So if you have ideas or feedback I would appreciate is greatly. So read it and review it and make me happy k?

Mel


End file.
